Those Who Saved Her
by Death-Within-Me
Summary: Prussia and Vietnam just had an argument. Vietnam goes too far and accidentally calls Prussia the 'N' word. Prussia goes to Britain, angry and they both use England's black magic to "teach" Vietnam a little lesson on not messing with Prussia. England makes a little mistake with his magic and accidentally sends Vietnam back to the time of World War II.
1. Chapter 1

**READ FIRST: Alright, so before you guys read my story, I want to let you know that what I am writing is highly sensitive material and possibly offensive to some people. It probably doesn't even make sense that I am adding a Vietnamese girl as the protagonist during World War II. I will try to make it work no matter how ridiculous it sounds. I am not an expert on the Holocaust or World War II, so if you catch something that is off, please tell me immediately and I will fix it. If the majority of you find this highly offensive, I promise I will take this story off. But before we carry on, I want to let you guys know that I take the Holocaust and World War II very seriously and I don't plan on sugarcoating the atrocities that the Nazis and Adolf Hitler have committed which is why rating might go up later on. Plus, it has always been a subject that I favored in school thus this story. I have read **_**Dear Enemy **_**by Jack Cavanaugh, **_**Number the Stars **_**by Lois Lowry, **_**Those Who Save Us **_**by Jenna Blum, **_**Devil's Arithmetic **_**by Jane Yolen**_**, Summer of my German Soldier **_**By Bette Greene, **_**The Boy In The Striped Pajamas **_**by John Boyne. I have seen the movie, **_**The Pianist,**_** parts of**_** Tarantino's Inglorious Basterds **_**and parts of _Schind_****_ler's__ List_**.** I am basing my knowledge out of those sources and so what I write may not be accurate so I am going to keep things a bit vague. Even though this is a romance, I will focus on friendship more since instant love between a Nazi and an Asian girl is extremely unlikely. There will be NO lemon. There will be Hungary in here and a **_**little **_**bit of a love triangle.  
**

**Warning: bad grammar but I will try to grammar nazi this, sensitive material, Vietnam's and Prussia's potty mouths, bad writing, inaccurate history, Nazism ideology, graphic materials and tortures, Hetero, derogatory nicknames for different races, human names used**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, but you all know that. ;)**

**Prussia = Gilbert Beilschmidt**

**Germany = Ludwig Beilschmidt**

**Hungary = Elizabeta Héderváry**

**Poland = Feliks Łukasiewicz**

**Vietnam = Nguyen Hoang Lien**

_**Enjoy~**_

"_I had voluntarily joined the ranks of the active SS and I had become too fond of the black uniform to relinquish it in this way." –Rudolf Hoess, Commandant of Auschwitz_

Friday 2:35 pm 2013

(Vietnam's POV)

"Go. Away. Now."

"And why would I do that?"

"You are in my personal territory."

"Kesesese! Since when was this _your _territory?"

"Since you stepped foot on it, now stop breathing my air, dumbass."

"Why are you so mad?"

"I'm not mad! I don't have a clue what you're talking about, Kraut."

Tension between the Prussian male and me grew stubbornly, as we had a stare off.

"Are you still angry about that, woman?"

"And what's exactly 'that', which you are talking about?"

"Heh, you are easier to read more than you think, Lien."

I huffed.

"Do not say my name with such familiarity and I am not mad!"

"Stop lying to yourself."

"Shut the fuck up, Kraut."

It was a memory that I didn't want to remember. The idiot just had to bring it up, didn't he?

"You are mad." He insisted.

"No. I'm not!"

"Then why the hostility towards the awesome me?"

"I am not mad. You are just annoying." I said through clenched teeth. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. This Prussian man was just so fucking…_infuriating_!

"Why would I be mad when I had to work so hard for your East German people with such low wages? Why would I be mad when some of my people were sent to the hospital; some even fucking _died _from the injuries that _your _neo-nazis caused."

"We are trying to-" But I interrupted him.

"Why the _fuck _would I be mad about you enforcing the fucking rule that all Vietnamese women had to kill her child if she were to be pregnant?!"

"…That was for the greater good!" He defended.

"Why the hell would I be mad when all I did was try to be your friend when I was in that god-forsaken country of yours, but nooooo. Apparently, you were too busy chasing your Hungarian sweetheart to notice."

Gilbert stared at me with perplexed eyes, but then his crimson orbs switched to mischievousness. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"So you're jealous now, huh?" I felt blood rushing to my face.

"W-wha-huh! Of course not! You're such a dumbass and I'm not even done!"

"Seriously?" I saw him rolled his eyes.

"You and your brother left me to suffer the wrath of the communists after the fall of the iron curtain." My voice filled with more venom every second.

"No, Gilbert. I am not mad at all! You two only need each other right? You don't care about other people that are also suffering at all. Well both you and Ludwig can go fuck yourselves." It was his turn to narrow his eyes at me.

"Getting a bit self-centered there, don't you think, _Lien?_ You forgot that because mein kleiner bruder and I were separated, your people were able to come here after your war to make a living."

I scoffed. "_What _living?"

"And, Ludwig, being the wonderful man that I raised him to be, generously fulfilled your selfish wishes to let your southern people in to his side to escape the war. He patiently tolerated the conflicts that are still happening between your people. Not to mention that our country is still in peril from the Second World War!"

"…"

"And isn't your country communist? I didn't know you had any trouble since I thought you fitted in just right with them."

I fucking can't believe he just said that to me. Doesn't he know that saying shit like that fucking hurts?!

"…Fuck you."

"The feeling is mutual, meine lieber." He retorted.

"Stupid, sausage eating, beer piss sucking, kraut, COCK."

I admit that hanging out with Alfred all the time, I was able to pick up some of the derogatory nicknames he used for the Germans, British, etc.

Gilbert raised an amused brow at my new name for him and a smirk crept up his face.

"Kraut cock, eh? That's a first, _Pho munching, fish sauce brewing, Vietnamese BITCH._"

My anger got the best of me and out came one word that made me regret opening my stupid mouth. The one word, dear reader that changed my life forever.

"Fucking…NAZI."

His red eyes widened at this and settled into a deadly glare that made me shrink back immediately.

_Ooops. _

"G-Gilbert…I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" I began and tried to reach for him with my hand, but he dodged it immediately. I withdrew my hand back, dejected.

He just sat there and glared at me. I couldn't do anything but stare back regretfully.

It was like that for another two minutes. I couldn't bring myself to say anything else and he didn't feel the need to.

Finally, he startled me by suddenly standing up.

"Gil-" He stalked out the door of the meeting room and slammed the door behind him, loudly.

I flinched.

Sitting there and thinking back about our conversation, I felt very shameful about my immature outburst and decided to head home.

**(A/N: wiki/Vietnamese_people_in_Germany#East_Germany If you go to this link and read the whole entire East Germany section, you will get an idea of what Prussia and Vietnam were fighting about.)  
**

Friday 3:50 pm

(No One's POV)

Gilbert was sauntering around Arthur's drawing room.

Every five minutes or so, he would turn and stare at his companion as if he wanted to say something, but doesn't and would just go back to stomping around.

Arthur knows when Gilbert doesn't act like his usual self. He has known the man all his life and Gilbert always proved him that he was a person with easy smiles and a never fluttering attitude and ambition. If he is stalking around with all glares and no talk, then something is definitely wrong. Today was one of those days only worse.

Arthur was uneasy.

Don't get him wrong. His German friend was a really great, but trigger him mad and he will give you hell to pay. Arthur doesn't even want to recall the time when his brother, who now lives in America was sent to the hospital for a few broken ribs caused by none other than Gilbert himself. Apparently, Alfred did not have enough tact and common sense to not touch the Eastern German's younger brother with one of his racist jokes.

Arthur shifted in his seat uncomfortably as Gilbert continues mumbling to himself about some pitiful…Vietnamese...did he just say "bitch?"

"Ahem. Er, Gilbert?" Arthur started and Gilbert stopped his self-ranting and turned to his British friend.

"What's going on with you, mate? You're not yourself today." Gilbert rolled his eyes at that.

"Yeah, no shit, Kirkland. I'm pretty sure I made that obvious enough." The Englishman shifted again. Yep, he was definitely in a bad mood. He decided to pick up a newspaper on the daily news to busy himself while the other man calms himself down.

After about thirty minutes, Arthur sees Gilbert standing in front of a portrait of Queen Elizabeth ii with his hands on his hips.

"Sit down, why don't you. Tea?" He offered, careful not to anger the man. Gilbert sighed and did as requested and accepted the delicate piece of China that the blonde man offered him.

"Thank you."

Arthur nodded and went on to ask his question.

"So what's eating you, Gilbert?"

Said man sat there in thought for a bit and then finally relinquished what was bothering him.

"Do you know the Vietnamese girl named Lien? The one who stayed in my country to work for that bastard, Ivan Braginski for a few years?"

"Nguyen Hoang Lien? Yes, indeed I know the bird. I met her a few years ago in Washington D.C when that idiotic chap, Alfred introduced me to his 'Capitol'."

The German nodded.

"And did something happen between you and her?" Gilbert began rubbing his temples and crossed both of his legs on the table.

"I don't know if you haven't noticed Artie, but women these days apparently think that acting bitchy, is the feminine thing to do."

Arthur chuckled and sipped his golden tea.

"I won't argue with you on that. The last time I saw her, she wasn't exactly in the right mood not to mention she carries a rather distasteful attitude." He replied, recollecting his experiences with her in D.C.

Gilbert gave a short laugh at that.

"You see, Lien is bitter." He explained to the Brit. Arthur raised a thick brow.

"Oh? Carry on."

Gilbert sipped his tea.

"Enduring a really long and bloody battle during the Cold War can shape one's attitude towards life but that is understandable. After the war, some of her people from the Northern part of Vietnam and her came to my side of the country to work during the Soviet reign. I admit that my people were not used to foreigners back then and didn't treat the Vietnamese as awesome as she thought they would."

"And that is where the glitch between the two of you kicked in, I assume?"

"Kind of…it got worse with the neo-nazis reappearing and even more after I was reunited with mein bruder."

"Hmm, I see. But the poles and the Turks were treated that way too right?"

"Yes, but it was worst for her back then I think."

"Hmm."

"Oh, and there is one other thing. It is just a thought though."

"You are using the present tense." Arthur pointed out in which Gilbert chuckled heartily.

"I think she is also upset that I gave Elizabeta more attention than her."

Arthur spat out his tea and tried to bite back a laugh.

"You can't be serious, mate!" Gilbert smiled.

"Are you absolutely sure it is not that egotistical personality of yours getting to you?"

The cerise-eyed man grinned.

"As I said, I'm not sure, but let's be real here. Who wouldn't want a piece of the awesome me? Kesesese!"

The Englishman rolled his eyes at his arrogant friend and helped himself to another cup of tea.

"What happened next?"

The grin dissolved.

"I gave her a piece of my mind. She was got more pissed if that was even possible and I myself was starting to get annoyed. We started calling each other silly names and…"

The Prussian rested his head on both of his hands that were behind his neck. His eyes were narrowed into dangerous slits.

"..then she called me a nazi."

The Brit stared at him, shocked.

"That little git…she just totally went there didn't she." He mumbled.

They sat there for a while in silence.

"Gilbert, you didn't just come here to tell me about this did you." It wasn't a question. "You want something that only I can do right?"

Gilbert smirked.

"You're quite sharp, Kirkland."

"It comes with being stuck with you all these years. You are not good at hiding your bitterness either, Beilschmidt."

Said man laughed, humorlessly.

"Tell me something new, Kirkland. Maybe something that doesn't involve you commenting about the personality I am born with."

"You want to have your little revenge on Lien, don't you?"

"Awww, come on. I'm not that bad, Artie!" Gilbert's face shifted to mock hurt.

Arthur frowned at the German skeptically and he returned the frown with a sheepish grin.

"Hey Arthur, I've heard that you are quite capable of this thing you call 'black _magic'_."

"It is absolutely pure magic to you, sir!" He snapped.

"Yeah, yeah. So anyway, what can you do with it?" Gilbert inquired, waving it off.

"That is too broad of a question, Beilschmidt."

"Can you mess with people using your 'black magic'?"

"Are you a wanker? Of course I can!"

"Wunderbar~"

"You want me to use it on _her_, don't you?"

"Maybe~ It's just to teach her a little lesson, don't worry."

The British man stared at the German skeptically and then finally resigned.

"I suppose it will do her some good in the future."

And so the two European men walked out of the drawing room to proceed with their not-so-nice plan.

5:15 pm

"What kind of punishment exactly do you have in mind?" Arthur asked as the two men entered the cold, vast room in the basement. The room was spacey and lined with bookshelves carrying several thousand books of different natures. They were rusty and old, but that was what made it look appealing. Combining its medieval decor along with the candles, being the room's only lighting gave the room a gloomy atmosphere.

In the center, was an ancient diagram mainly used for dangerous spells.

"Hmm, probably something that might help change Lien's attitude towards me?" Was the answer.

Arthur pondered a bit on Gilbert's request and an idea popped up in his mind. He walked over to the wooden stand that carries his spell book and flipped through it. Gilbert looked over the Brits shoulders and glanced at the readings curiously. He recognized the language to be in old Latin.

"Yes, this ought to do the trick." Arthur murmured to himself. He carried the spell book to the circular diagram and said a few Latin phrases ominously.

Instantly, there was a green fire surrounding the circular edges and the green glowed to connect all the designs of the ancient markings. A light was emerging from the center and a gust of wind blew the whole entire room. Arthur and Gilbert had to dodge and duck from all of the falling objects. After a few moments, the wind suddenly stopped.

"What the hell was that?" Gilbert asked between pants. Arthur hurriedly ran over to the circle to inspect it.

His eyes widened and his mouth drifted apart, but no words came out. The emerald eyed-man then paced around the room looking for some kind of tool.

"Shit…shit…SHIT." Arthur muttered and yelled to himself.

Gilbert just watched the scene nonchalantly.

"What's the matter with you, Kirkland? Is there anything wrong?"

The blonde just gave the white-haired man a panicked look and shook his head hurriedly. Gilbert was getting suspicious now. Arthur raced to grab his spell book and kept flipping through the pages.

"Is that so? Then do me the honor of telling me whether the spell worked or not." Gilbert said, crossing his arms.

_Several minutes passed._

"Well?"

"Gilbert…"

"Hm?"

"I have a feeling something really wrong just happened…"

"No kidding. What would that be, Artie?"

"…I think I just transported Vietnam back to the time of the Holocaust."

"…."

The Brit would be lying if he said he was not deathly afraid out of his Celtic wits at the Prussian man's silence. He mentally prepared himself for the rage that is about to come.

"…"

"_What_ did you just say?"

Arthur was shrinking under the German's intense crimson gaze.

"You heard me, Beilschmidt. I-I said..that…Lien was just transported back in time of World W-"

"I heard what you said, you fool." Gilbert thundered, creeping towards the poor Brit. "The question is how to reverse that spell!"

"I don't know how! I don't even know how that happened!" Arthur whined helplessly.

"Didn't you say you were good at magic?!"

"I never said I was good at magic, you git! You were the one who came to that conclusion," Was the indignant reply. Gilbert groaned and rubbed his temples once again.

"This was not what I wanted…" He said softly, partially to himself.

"Well, at least her attitude towards you will change now, haha." The Englishman suggested weakly only earning him another glare.

"What good will it do if she only _fears _me?" The German demanded.

"But I thought this was what you wanted. That you wanted to mess with her!"

Gilbert sighed defeated. He was starting to seriously regret this whole entire plan and lamented thinking about it at all. He guessed this was God's way of playing with him like he always had. Never in Gilbert's life had he had to rely on magic to settle grudges and fights before. Anyone who knows Gilbert would know that he likes to do things independently and with his own hands only. He wondered why he used it this time and on Lien of all people! Sure, he was angry with the Vietnamese frau. No one had ever disrespected him that way. He came from an ex-nation that was once one of the most powerful empires in the world if not the most. He was used to being bowed down to and respected for his powerful position in his country and army and that woman dared remind him of his dreadful past and called him a name that he had been trying to escape for years. He knew he was very upset and wanted to "punish" her, but this was really going too far. He didn't want her to _hate _him for good!

"We have to bring her back before it is too late. We can't let her go get herself killed can we." He said wryly.

Arthur could only nod in agreement.

_A little while ago at Wang Yao's House 4:30 pm_

_(Vietnam's POV)_

I was sitting on the ground, holding a cup of Jinseng tea next to my brothers and sister. Kiku, Im Soo, Yao and Mei was playing a little game of poker and having a few bickers here and there. They asked me to play with them, which I declined. I was not in the mood for any fun and games after what happened between me and Gilbert a while ago. Obviously, the idiot annoyed me to no end and I still hold grudges against him from the past, but even I know what I said was over the top and unnecessary. I sighed, guiltily. I had tried to apologize earlier, but it looks like he won't be forgiving me any time soon.

I huffed. It's not likeI care about that Kraut anyway. He said rude things to me too, didn't he? Stupid German…messing with my feelings.

"Lien?" A voice with a strong Chinese accent interrupted my angry thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Yao asked, his eyes showing mild concern. I sighed.

"No, it's fine. I think I should head home anyway. It's getting late." I mumbled and started to pack my things.

"Sister, you are acting a bit weird today." Mei pouted. "You should spend more time with us!" And then the Taiwanese girl went on a string of how she and I should go shopping more often.

I huffed.

"But I'm always stuck with you annoying bunch."

"You know you love us~" I blushed when Im Soo said that.

"Hmpf! Yeah, whatever."

I thought it was a bit chillier than it was supposed to be when I stepped outside. It was June after all. I just shrugged and kept heading towards my house. Tomorrow, I need to get ready for another political meeting anyway and I remember having to discuss with the Dutchman, Abel about building our relations.

I was jogging down the side walk when a gust of wind blew through my skin. I felt my spine crawl from the cold and I looked around me in confusion. Trees were swaying back and forth and the houses looked like they were moving. I felt my head get really dizzy. I tried to make a dash to my house, but before I could even step on my porch, I tripped and my face landed on the ground with a thud. I thought I heard some bones crack.

_Back at Gilbert's Mansion_

_(Gilbert's POV)_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Hallo?" A deep, German accented voice answered.

"Hallo Luddy, it's your awesome älter bruder!" I heard a sigh from the other line and frowned. Wasn't my beloved little brother happy to hear from me?

"What are you calling me for, bruder?"

"Stop sounding so grumpy all the time, Lud! Especially when you're talking to the awesome me, kesesese~"

Ludwig thought his brother sounded kind of different from before. It was like he was trying to force himself to be funny.

"You sound weird…"

Ludwig was just as observant as ever. He picked up too much from me. I chuckled and turned to my serious tone.

"Alright, I'll get straight to the point Ludwig. We have a little problem on our hand." I heard a pause from the other side and then some movement.

"What happened _now, _bruder?"

"What do you mean _now? _I hardly cause any problems! Do you have such little faith in me, Lud?" I asked, faking my voice to exaggerated hurt. I could feel him rolling his eyes on the other side.

"Please be serious, Gilbert. What the hell happened?"

"Lien is in trouble."

"…What?"

"Lien is in trouble."

"How?"

"Arthur over here couldn't do his work right, totally screwed things up." I replied and glanced over at the Brit who was looking uncomfortable while sitting on mybed.

"What did he do to Lien? Did he use any of that crazy stuff he does in private?"

"That's a bingo! I am so proud of you Luddy-pie! He used black magic!"

"Please stop calling me that!" Ludwig said exasperated with the nickname I used to call him when he was little. I laughed.

"But it fits you, Luddy-pie! But anyway, back to the subject. I asked Artie for a little favor that involves using his magic on Vietnam and as a result, he transported Vietnam back in time to World War ii."

I waited for the shock. It didn't come.

"Don't tell me he transported Lien to Europe during that time!" I glanced back to the Brit questioningly. He shifted his gaze away shamefully.

"Yep. In Europe." I replied.

"Oh…mein gott."

"So, I was wondering if you can help us get Lien back to the present time, ja?"

"Why did you need Arthur to perform his magic on the Vietnamese girl anyway? Nevermind. I don't want to know."

I smirked.

"So will you help us, Luddy-pie?"

"Fine. We need to get her back before the Waffen SS, Wehrmacht and Gestapos find her. We need to be quick about it too."

I shuddered at the names of my past jobs.

"Roger that. But how?"

"I will go to your place, bruder and then we will discuss." And then we hung up.

_9:13 am Warsaw, Poland 1945_

_(Vietnam's POV)_

I grunted as I tried to get up from the rough ground. I felt my head throb badly and I couldn't really feel my nose anymore. I must've broken it from the fall. I groaned.

Just great. I looked around me. I saw strange buildings that didn't look like it was from Vietnam. There were people, but they were definitely not Vietnamese. A lady who was holding a little boy's hand gave me a weird look. I immediately got up.

What the fucking hell? Where am I? Some people passed by me and looked at me strangely. They were talking in a language that I did not understand.

This was _really _weird. Maybe I am in a dream?

No. Things felt too real to be a dream. I started roaming my hands on the ground to make sure I was actually feeling something. I felt hard cement plus dirt and sand rubbing on my flesh. But where is Vietnam? Why am I here?

I saw more strange buildings. Most of the buildings looked like it was about to collapse anytime soon though.

What the hell happened?

Where am I?!

Am I hallucinating?

A girl came up to me with a worried look.

"Nie powinno tu być." She said.

_What? _

I'm definitely hallucinating. She frowned at me when I didn't reply and tried to shake me to get my attention. I pinched myself. That was when the pain told me that everything was real. And why are people here wearing such old-fashioned clothes? Do they have no taste at all? Not to mention, that the place looks like a total mess as if a country had just invaded it and took all the valuables.

"Jesteś asian! Musisz wydostać się z tego miejsca lub będą kłopoty!" The girl's voice rang through my ears and brought my attention back to her. She looked to be around my age, seventeen. She was wearing an oversized, knitted sweater that fell to her knees. Her legs were filthy and her long, curly blonde hair was very unkempt.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't understand what you're saying. I don't even know why I'm here at all!" I said helplessly, hoping she understood English. Any hope for a Vietnamese presence is completely lost.

She stared at me surprised and then smiled. I looked at her confused.

"Well? Can you help me or can't you?" I demanded curtly, but regretted it after her smile faded into a thin line.

"It is weird! I just saw you lie there on the middle of streets." She said with accented, poor English.

"What you doing in Poland? You are foreigner!" She said, her eyes holding a worried glint.

"Why does it matter if I am a foreigner or not?! Why am I in Poland?! I asked, bewildered.

"No, no! Are you Jewish? You must not be Jew! You not Aryan, but are you Jew?" She demanded, shaking me again.

"W-what the hell?! What the fuck are you talking about? Seriously, you guys are crazy. I'm not Jewish, but does it matter? " I asked, trying to get her hands off of me and my ao dai. She squinted at my clothes as if it was the most intriguing thing in the world. I glared back.

And then a sense of horror flew through me. She mentioned if I was Jewish and Aryan…wait a minute. I felt a sense of déjà vu.

…

No. No. No! It couldn't be…

"U-um…hey." I started. She turned from whatever she was doing to me.

"W-what…year is it?" I asked carefully. She looked at me as if I was out of mind which I probably am.

"You do not know? It is 1944, of course!" I felt myself run cold. _1944? 1944?! _How the flying fuck is that possible?! It was 2013 just now!

No, no! And I am in _POLAND _too. Oh god…someone is definitely playing a trick on me. Yeah, that must be it.

I forced a laugh. It felt hoarse against my dry throat. The Polish girl frowned.

"You guys are joking right? Haha! Oh that's a good one!"

"…I am not joking. It is 1944."

I paled.

"Shut up!" I screamed. "Shut up! Shut up! It is NOT! I-it…it was just 2013 just now!" I started shaking my head and bashing it against the brick wall of a random building. The Polski girl went to sooth me and tried to get me from hurting myself.

I gasped and started panting. How could this be? This just has to be a nightmare! Why is this happening?

"It…it is 2013." I tried to tell myself. "It _is _2013."

"Ssh...ssh…" The blonde girl said. "Maybe, you are having a fever?" She suggested.

I didn't say anything.

"I wish it was 2013." She suddenly said to me. "If it was 2013, the war would be over long time ago. There will be no more people dying. The Jews…wouldn't have to suffer anymore…"

She then went on and on. I just sat there, and listened tiredly.

"My name is Irena by the way. Irena Bajek." She smiled at me. I just stared back. Why was this strange girl here with me anyway? Why is she being so nice? Doesn't she have other problems of hers'?

"Shouldn't you be running away from like Nazis or something?" I asked, crudely. She looked thoughtful at that.

"No. I am not Jew." I huffed. Figures.

"Call me Lien." I said after a while. She looked at me confused.

"It's a Vietnamese name."

"Ah…"

"Irena?"

"Tak?"

"Is it really 1944?" I asked once more, hoping it wasn't it. Though inside, I knew that it was futile.

Irena nodded gravely, her eyes set on the ground.

"Yes, Len. It is 1944." I sighed.

"It's _Lien._"

Just then, I heard the blow of a whistle. Both Irena and my heads shot up at the startling sound. Whoever it was, it made Irena's face twist into one of pure terror.

"Lien, we must go. Now."

"What?!"

"Now! Hurry!"

She quickly took me by the hand and we scrambled to our feets. She was dragging me towards into what looked like a different passageway.

"Irena! What's going on?" I shouted over the noises of terrified mutterings of the people around us.

"Halt!" A harsh, male voice yelled before Irena could answer. I then immediately knew why the people were so scared. I tried to keep my head forward and kept going towards the passage as if I didn't hear anything.

"Ich sagte, halt, asiatisches Mädchen!" The male voice yelled again.

"What is he saying?" I half whispered. Irena's brow furrowed.

"I think he is talking to you…Lien. We must be quick!"

I was pretty sure my face couldn't be a better shade of blue. Irena then took off running. I tried to catch up. Before I could make a run for it, I felt a hand roughly grab my arm.

"I see you do not understand German." The voice said snidely and then chuckled.

"But you do understand English, ja?"

I froze in my steps.

I tried to mentally prepare myself for something I never dreamed would ever happen to me. As if that was going to work. The mocking voice sent a chill down my spine and I knew I was doomed. Irena was nowhere to be seen.

So much for potential friendship.

I slowly turned my head around, not having the courage to look at the man at all. He was pale, and a thin scar ran down his left eye. His face held a scowl that showed his crooked, yellow teeth. He wore a dark grey helmet that looked a bit too small for his big head and a full uniform that looked all too familiar. However, it was a red piece of cloth he wore on his left arm that got me.

The insignia that signifies the murder of 11 million people.

My mouth went dry and I could not utter a single word. All I could do was set my brown eyes on the black Swastika.

**I apologize for the inaccurate languages. I got those straight from google translate. ^-^ So that is chapter one, guys! Whoo! That was really tiring and I really did feel like I just squeezed all that out of my ass. But I hope you all like it. Anyway, 10 reviews and you all get a second chapter. I know this is annoying, but I need reviews to motivate me. If I don't get much reviews, it doesn't provide me enough confidence that other people will actually read the next chapter. This has actually happened before and I don't want to waste my time writing a chapter no one will care about.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. I totally didn't expect 11 reviews. Thank you so much for the support you guys. –tears-**

**I honestly thought I was going to get a lot of bashing for writing this, but thanks to the help of a few wonderful readers, I was able to correct little glitches here and there. **** I am so sorry for my atrocious grammar in the last chapter and I hope this one will be better. Heil Spellcheck! xD As promised, this is the second chapter.**

**Author's Note: Every single language aside from English and Vietnamese that I use here is straight from Google translate so I apologize. I have had a German-Vietnamese friend of mine complain about that. xD The reason why I decided to name Vietnam, Lien is not because of her national flower by the way. It is because I read this article the other day about this Vietnamese girl who used to live in Germany and she was telling about the time and her situation while she was working there. Her name just happens to be Lien, lol. Oh yeah! I just saw **_**Into The White**_** with my family last night. Awesome, funny and emotional movie, guys. Please check it out.**

**Warnings: bad grammar, curse words, Nazism ideology, gruesome and graphic writing, sensitive material, bad writing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

"_Bread, soup - these were my whole life. I was a body. Perhaps less than that even: a starved stomach. The stomach alone was aware of the passage of time." –Elie Wiesel_

Somewhere in the middle of the streets, where people hurried by, hasty to achieve their goals and destinations, two men and a teenage girl walked together.

More specifically, two Nazi soldiers were dragging an Asian, teenage girl who was screaming profanities.

"I said, STOP!" Lien yelled as the men hauled their booted feet against the soiled ground.

"Where are you taking me? I did nothing wrong!"

She struggled against their iron grips on her delicate wrists, only for the gloved hands to tighten it more as a result.

"I am not a _Jew_! Are you listening?!"

The Nazis ignored her. Lien was really ticked off…and desperate.

"I was raised a Buddhist. Don't you understand?! You bastards don't even care if my parents would fucking _kill _me if I even think about converting myself into another religion do you!"

Once again, there was silence and then a few seconds later, finally, Lien heard a male voice speaking to her.

"You might not be a Jew, but you are certainly suspicious. We need to take you to the Oberführer and have you interrogated."

"Who is that?"

"Shut up and keep walking! Do I have to pull by your toes?" The one with the scar, growled.

"Interrogate what?_! _Whether I speak fucking Chinese?" She pressed on, sarcastically.

"Who knows? Maybe." Came the other male voice.

She huffed.

_20 minutes of walking, dragging, complaining and Nazis beating the crap out of Lien later~_

They went inside a dark, grey building that had an ominous air around it. Inside, was a vast room with cold stoned floors, bricked walls and a big, wooden table along with stacks of dull, colored books on it.

The chilly air crawled on Lien's skin.

It felt even colder when she saw three other men behind the table. Two of them gave her curious looks. One of them was snoring loudly on the chair to the left. He was a bit on the chubby side, wearing a black uniform with a lot of fancy badges and a black cap to go along with it. On the cap, was a silver eagle and beneath it, was a silver skull. On his left arm, was the same swastika symbol she had seen on the two Nazis that brought her here, wear. To the right were the other two men. One had flawless blonde hair that was combed back with electric blue eyes that complimented his pale face. Both variables were so vibrant, it almost looked artificial. His uniform had less badges and he held a stern look on his face. Lien thought he looked rather familiar, but couldn't remember otherwise. The other man wore a dark suit and a pair of innovative glasses. His little eyes were swollen behind his creased, thick skin. He would look like the uncle you wish you had if it weren't for the swastika insignia, engraved on his breast pocket.

Lien swallowed.

"And who would this young lady be, gentlemen?" The one with glasses, inquired.

"We found her running away with another in the 20th street in Warsaw. An Asian, wearing such strange clothing in the middle of a place that would prohibit such race is quite a sight isn't it, Oberführer?" The Nazi with the scar said.

The two men behind the table didn't reply, but just stared at her thoughtfully. Lien glared back though on the inside, she was an unsteady sandcastle.

"What is your name, child?" The one with glasses asked her.

"Lien." She answered.

"Surely you must have a surname, child."

Lien swallowed again. There was no saliva to cooperate with her action.

"Nguyen Hoang Lien." She tried to keep her voice steady and less shaky. There is no way she was going to look foolish in front of these vile creatures.

"And what were you doing in Poland, Nguyen Hoang Lien?"

She twitched at the way the old man used her full name.

"That is none of your business, _sire_." She said defiantly.

The Oberführer's eyes twinkled in amusement at the Vietnamese girl's impertinence. Lien heard a growl behind her and suddenly felt a sharp pain jabbed her in the back and fell down with a pained yelp. She turned around to glare at the culprit.

One of the Nazis held his gun in her direction. The handle of the gun was right in her face.

"Talk to the Oberführer like that again and I won't hesitate to blast brain, brat." He sneered down at the Vietnamese.

"That fucking HURT!" She growled back. The Nazi just gave a scoff, but stopped what he was doing when the Oberführer held up his hand as a sign for him to stop.

The one with the blonde hair turned to the Oberführer and whispered something in German to his ears.

"She is not one of the noblewomen from Japan is she, sir?" He asked. The Oberführer chuckled.

"I doubt it. What the girl is wearing now is no Kimono. Not to mention, she is filthy to the bone. Japan wouldn't want to lose face with someone like this."

They continued conversing with each other in German.

_Just what the hell are they saying?! _Lien thought angrily from her spot on the ground. She gave the blonde Nazi a once over.

That was when it hit her.

Lien finally remembered who the blonde man is.

"…L-Ludwig?" She whispered. The blonde took a minute before he realized she was addressing him. He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.

"How do you know my name?" He demanded. Lien broke into a huge smile.

"Ludwig! It's me! Lien!" She cried out, some hope came back to her. Ludwig just gave her a puzzled look.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you remember? We met in Berlin…after the…reunifica…" She trailed off when all she could see was the confusion on the blonde's face.

"You do remem-I mean know me…right?" Lien asked again, uncertainly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I have never seen someone like you in my life before and I wouldn't be conversing with someone from the majority of the inferior Asian race in the first place."

Lien's spirit sunk. This is the worst day of her life. Could the day get any more wrong and goddamn confusing?!

The Oberführer cleared his throat and Ludwig immediately turned around to apologize.

"You still didn't answer my question, child." The glasses-eyed man said. Everyone could tell the Oberführer was losing his patience with Lien.

"Why were you in Poland and how did you get here?"

"I don't know. One evening, I was walking home from a meeting and then I was knocked out. I don't know what the hell knocked me out, but when I woke up, I was suddenly on the streets and a girl told me I was in Poland. From where I came from, it was 2013 by the way." Lien answered as honestly as could.

The men just stared at her.

"I know this is crazy! I honestly don't know how or why I am here and I don't know what to do. But it was 2013 from where I came from and now, everyone is telling me that it's 1944 or something. It's like I'm a victim of a stupid prank or something."

The men looked at her as if she just fell from the sky, which she probably did. Lien was getting irritated now.

"You don't believe me do you?" She asked, flatly.

"Frankly my dear, no."

She groaned and threw her hands in the air.

"Can I just go home? Back to Vietnam, where I'm from? I clearly don't belong here." The Vietnamese insisted.

The Oberführer rubbed his chin as he eyed the ebony-haired woman thoughtfully. What would his Führer do if he were in his place?

"You're not a Jew are you?" He asked. His eyes squinted a little at Lien. She rolled her eyes.

"No. I am a faithful Buddhist who hopes that my deity will bring you all down to rot in hell. Cross my heart and hope to die." She said testily and crossed her heart in an exaggerated manner. She was then brought down to the ground with another jab to her back. Only this time, it was a lot harder.

She seethed at the man behind her and he chuckled.

The Oberführer thought more. The girl was obviously sick in the head, claiming that she was from the future and such. She looked rather healthy, aside from a few bruises and scratches here and there.

"You have a lot of fight in you, girl. I wonder what you would do with all the chores you will have to attend to at Auschwitz."

Lien just stared at him blankly for a minute. _Auschwitz? As in the infamous…Auschwitz Concentration camp?! No, he can't mean-_

"Auschwitz? You…you don't mean…" Lien's eyes slowly widened as she tried to find her voice to speak.

The Oberführer gave her a grin.

_A few minutes of pure shock passed~_

"What the fuck?! But I'm not even a jew!" She finally howled at the top of her lungs.

"Silence!" Ludwig shouted.

"But why?! I just told you I'm not a Jew and I have not offended your leader in any way!"

"Well look at you! Only caring for yourself, but not the other prisoners at the camps." The Nazi on the chair, who had just woken from his slumber, tsked at Lien. He took out a handkerchief from his back pocket and wiped the sweat from his oily face.

Lien felt tears coming to her eyes. She was scared. No…she was terrified to death. Is she going to die? Will they burn her in ovens like in the Holocaust stories she read when she was young? Will they torture her? Will they starve her to death? Will they ever think about returning her back to her home? These questions kept running back and forth inside her head as the other two Nazis pulled her behind them.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Lien asked weakly.

"You are healthy. I'm sure you will be a fine and useful worker there. It would be a waste to send you away when you can do so much the other sick _Jews_ cannot." The glasses-eyed Oberführer answered distainfully.

Lien didn't say anything. She can only weakly shoot the old man another glare. He smiled at her as he raised his right arm above his head and flexed his hand straight up.

_Heil Hitler. _He mouthed and shot her another smile.

At the entrance of the camp, it is clear that most activities are operated outdoors. The sky was a light grey and the ground was clothed with hard soil and mold. There were little plantations around that made the environment look extremely unhealthy, not that it wasn't already. There were three wooden tables in front of the large, steel doors that were open wide. Sitting behind the tables, were three men. One of them was the Obersturmführer and the other two were Rottenführers. In front of the wooden furnitures, were long lines of people waiting for their turn to have their arms tattooed.

Lien was forced into the Obersturmführer's line right behind a little boy that looked around five years old.

_How cruel. Forcing children into this dreadful hellhole, _Lien thought to herself.

She could hear some crying of pain when the Rottenführer dragged his needle across a woman's arm. He was carving something into the soft flesh and Lien felt her stomach tightened. She tried to make out the face of the man she was about to give her arm to, but the silhouette of the man's black cap, hid everything. She could see some wisps of silver hair around the face, however.

"Next."

. . .

"Next." Was all she heard coming from him as the line kept getting nearer every second. Lien could hear the quiet whimpers of children and the soft crying of mothers. She could see the tense looks from the men and the blank looks of older citizens. Auschwitz Camp was a terrible place to be indeed.

"Next."

She saw the little boy in front of her go up to the Obersturmführer's table. He started crying as the gloved hand reached out to take his little and delicate one. She wanted to cry with him.

The silver haired man pulled the boy closer and said something that Lien couldn't hear. The boy stopped making sounds and willingly let his arm be tattooed. Another Nazi soldier came and carried the boy into bricked building.

"But he's just a little kid!" Lien blurted out, but they were gone. The Obersturmführer raised an eyebrow and beckoned her over. He was quite curious when he saw an Asian being here at the camp and made note to ask his superiors about this subject later.

Lien swallowed her nerves and slowly made her way over to the table. _It was her turn now. _

"Your arm." He said.

Lien saw his face and froze. Her mouth parted, then closed.

Silver hair, blood-shot eyes, cutting features, all graceful smiles…

_Gilbert Beilschmidt._

She wondered why she was so surprised. It should've been obvious from the very start shouldn't it? She did accuse him of it before didn't she?

"Your arm, girl." He repeated, this time, with a sharp edge to his voice.

She stood there and didn't move a muscle. Why should she obey this imbecile?

"What are you going to do?" The Vietnamese lady decided to ask. She could see his eyebrows furrow in annoyance. It was clear that he wasn't used to being questioned by his victims.

"I will not ask again." Gilbert's tone was deadly. "Give me your arm, _girl_."

"Do not tell me what to do." Lien growled back under her breath.

Without any warning, Gilbert took a pistol from his belt and fired. Lien instinctively crouched down and covered herself protectively.

She turned around and to her utmost horror, a man lied face-down on the ground. Screams were heard everywhere.

Red liquid touched the heel of Lien's shoes.

The sound of the gun still shook her ears and her heart was pounding wildly in her chest. She immediately turned to face the Obersturmführer.

His face was stoic and his lips twitched upward in the slightest.

"You are mistaken, my dear. I am nottelling you what to do. The choice is all yours." He raised his pistol again and this time, aimed it at a girl whose eyes were wide in fear. Her hair was a soft, pale blonde and an innocent, pretty face. She looked like a bride whose wedding was just crudely interrupted.

"What the hell was that for?!" Lien screamed. "You didn't have to take his life!"

The click of the gun was heard.

"What the fuck is wrong with asking for a little bit of information about what you're going to do with me?!"

The gun fired. The girl's eyes hollowed and she soon joined her male companion on the ground. The old woman behind them started sobbing uncontrollably as her husband tried to sooth her. Some Jews on the right fainted and the children were wailing.

Lien couldn't believe what was happening. She just wished she would wake up from this nightmare soon.

She quickly shot out her right arm to the despicable man in front of her. Unable find herself to utter a single word, she succumbed to his orders.

"Your _left_ arm, please."

She gave him her left arm and he went straight to engraving something on her. She gritted her teeth as she tried to keep the screams from coming out of her mouth from the burning feeling.

When he was done, she retracted her poor limb and took a look at it.

_1…6…8…9…0…5_

_Numbers?_

"168905." Gilbert said. "Say it."

Lien glared, but did as she was told.

"1-6-8-9-0-5."

"You will do well to remember those digits for it will now be your name for the rest of your days here. If you survive that is." He said.

Her brown eyes stared resentfully at his bold armband.

"Next!"

Lien glanced around her surroundings as the same soldier that carried the little boy, pushed her inside the edifice roughly. There were two rows of people. One row had all the males together and the other had all the females together. Lien was forced to line alongside the latter.

A soldier, along with five others behind him walked to the front to face everyone.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen!" The soldier began.

Everything was suddenly silent when the Jews and Lien heard his brash, nasal voice.

"My fellow soldiers and I agree that you all are extremely fortunate to be here. You _Jews_…you…you _barbarians _had never had any use in life. You are all useless!"

The soldier paused for a second. A male Jew was about to let out an angry retort, but was stopped by an older man, presumably his father.

The soldier gave a toothy grin and continued.

"You should all be grateful to the Führer. You Jews have all been given a role in this world because of my lord. God bless him and only in these camps, you _Jews _will have a role at all. Do you understand? We are all doing you a favor! You! You rats and scums of the Earth!"

His voice got louder as he spoke and Lien could imagine his spit flying everywhere and pities the people that are right in front of him.

"Do you understand? You will thank us by doing as you're told and you will do it well. All will be well if you cooperate with us and if not…there will be consequences." He finished with a nod.

Another soldier stepped forward and the first stepped back. Lien recognized the white hair and red eyes of the soldier instantly.

"We would tell you our names, but it is not necessary for you vermins to know such formalities. Instead, you will address me and my fellow soldiers as 'yes sir!' and 'no sir!' Is that understood, Jews?" Gilbert said, his eyes holding no emotion.

Once he heard mutters and murmurs of confirmation, he continued.

"Gut. Now I will tell you your first order. Men, go into the West room and women, go into the East room. Schnell!"

"Hurry up, Jews! You do not have all day!"

"I'm not Jewish." Lien grumbled to herself. A young woman, who appeared to be in her early twenties, had been ordering her and the Jewish females around ever since they set foot in the East room. The woman was wearing a formal, forest-green dress shirt and a skirt of the same color to go along with it. She sported a black tie around her collar and wore the same insignia as the other Nazis on her arm band. Her emerald-green eyes shined fiercely with curtains of dark lashes that barely touched her dusty-pink cheeks. Her rich, chestnut-brown hair fell down her back in soft waves. She was beautiful, but Lien didn't like her.

"My name is Elizabeta Héderváry and I am the Aufseherin of the female section. You will do as I say and I will give you food, clothing and shelter."

_Elizabeta Héderváry? Oh. Her._

Her green eyes shifted to Lien.

"You there! Asian Jew. Quit dawdling or I will make you work without food or water!"

Lien glanced down at the pair of faded, striped pajamas handed to her. She looked around to see the women and children shuffling around and changing into the same striped pajamas. They didn't seem to acknowledge a pair of Nazi soldiers standing in the corner of the room, keeping check.

"I said quit dawdling!" Elizabeta came up to her and grabbed her by the shoulder. Lien hissed and tried to swipe her hand away.

"What's this?" She pointed to her ao dai, ignoring her hostility.

"It's a traditional Vietnamese outfit."

She looked surprised at this. "Oh, so you're a Vietnami?"

"Yes. What of it?" The Vietnamese asked, tersely. The green-eyed lady didn't take to kindly to the brown-eyed girl's attitude.

"Interesting…" She murmured, but didn't let go of the ao dai.

Lien tensed and her eyes narrowed when she felt the Aufseherin clutched her green and silky clothing.

"This ao dai was a gift from my older brother. Please don't take it." She tried to plead for the only possession she had that reminded her of home. Elizabeta didn't catch the hint.

"This is beautiful silk. I'm sure we can use this to sell for more bread and cheese."

"But-!"

"No 'buts!' You will do as you're told." The Hungarian woman frowned at Lien. Lien clenched her fists and fought back the angry tears that were threatening to escape. She yelped when Elizabeta yanked the clothing off of her and left her only in her underwear. The Vietnamese wrapped her arms around herself, painfully aware of male presence in the room. She turned to see the two soldiers looking at her. Not the slightest blush or look of embarrassment was seen.

_Probably used to seeing this shit every fucking day. There is absolutely no respect for women around here! _Lien griped as she quickly slipped into the pajamas. Her petite physique left the sleeves and pants hanging a little.

The Hungarian gave her a sheepish look and led her and a few others outside. There were circular chairs that were occupied by the Jews to have their hair cut.

Ludwig Beilschmidt was the manager in this area.

"No hair. No lice." He announced. His face was grim.

Lien and the other ladies behind her were quickly seated when it was their turn. A teenage girl began to cry when she saw her curly locks, slowly occupying the ground.

The Barber behind Lien was wearing the same pajamas as everyone else except for the maroon jacket that draped over his frail figure. He gave her a sad smile.

"You have beautiful hair. It is such a pretty obscure color just like my granddaughter used to have." He began snipping at the dark strands. "It is a shame."

Lien stared on as the long locks kept falling to the floor.

"Where is your granddaughter now?" She murmured. It wasn't like she was actually interested. She just wanted to have a normal conversation after all that has happened to her. The Barber looked surprise at this, but then his grey eyes were soon filled with sorrow. Lien noted this.

He sighed and gave a distant look elsewhere. The Vietnamese woman followed his gaze to see a dim building that had smoke coming out of it. Lien thought she was about to gag at the smell from the construction.

She had nearly forgotten what the Nazis did if they thought a Jew was no longer needed or useful. Her now bold head tried to look away.

"My granddaughter…is no longer in this world." The Barber replied, half to himself.

"I'm sorry." Was all Lien could bring herself to say.

She soon joined the other girl and cried.

_In the Oberführer's office~_

Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt were now alone with the Oberführer in his abode.

The glasses-eyed squad leader poured the two men, two glasses of wine and one for himself.

"So I heard you had encountered the Vietnamese child, Obersturmführer?" The Oberführer asked Gilbert, chuckling.

"Yes, sir."

"And what do you think of her?" The old man inquired.

"I think she is, but a hindrance to our main Auschwitz camp, sir." Gilbert answered and Ludwig nodded agreeably. The Oberführer sighed. That answer wasn't unlike his favorite Nazi at all. He didn't expect Ludwig to agree with his older brother though.

"And why do you think that, Gilbert?" He asked the crimson-eyed man. Gilbert rubbed his chin as he thought about it.

"Well, I can see that she has that feisty, disobedience in her. It is clear that she will be quite the handful in the camp. Is there a reason you asked, Oberführer?"

"We are suspicious of her." The glasses-eyed leader stated. The two brothers listened tentatively.

"And why is that, sir?"

"My men told me that they found her while she was running away in Warsaw. Those two soldiers along with a few others were assigned to patrol that place for a year now and not once, had they seen an Asian girl around. And so that brings up the questions. How is she suddenly there and why is she there?" The Oberführer explained.

"If that is the case, why not kill her already?" It was Ludwig's turn to speak.

"As much as I have thought of that, I don't think we should. I don't think the Führer would either."

"Why do you say that, sir?" The blonde Nazi asked, genuinely curious.

The squad leader gave the two men a mysterious smile.

"She claims to be from the future and that she was transported back in time and landed here. That must speak something for itself, don't you think?"

There was a pause. Then Gilbert burst out into roars of laughter. Ludwig just rolled his eyes as his older brother tried to calm himself down. The old squad leader moved out of the way when the silver-haired man started to bang his fist on the table.

"You're telling me, that we have…an Asian nutcase –laughs- who thinks she's a time traveller, in our camp?" Gilbert wheezed out between chortles.

"Yes," The Oberführer stated, matter-of-factly. "though she is Vietnamese to be more specific."

It was Gilbert's turn to roll his crimson orbs. _Fantastic. Not only do we have to look after a bunch of troublesome Jews, but a Vietnamese woman who happens to be a lunatic. What else is there?_

"So what would you have us do, Oberführer?" Ludwig inquired.

"I need you, Ludwig to have your 11th squad members patrol Budapest starting tomorrow. And Gilbert, I need you to stay here to keep an eye out on Nguyen Hoang Lien and make sure she is not up to anything. If she is, do not hesitate to put a bullet through her skull. We will see where this takes us." Their superior concluded.

"Heil, Hitler!"

"Heil, Hitler!"

Lien has learned many things ever since she arrived at Auschwitz camp.

-According to the Germans, there has to be a rule for every single thing.

-Blonde hair and blue eyes are the most majestic things on Earth. Any other color is "impure and useless." End of the story.

-Meals consisted of molded bread and watery potato soup with the smallest amount you can imagine. At least if you are lucky enough or still alive to get a meal.

-People don't care if you're sick, pregnant, still an infant or old. _Everyone _has to work or "there will be consequences." That or you will be shot from spot.

-There are days when you will be shot for no reason.

-Do not question. Just do or you will be roasted raw. Literally.

-Your back will ache every single morning from sleeping in a twisted position in the crowded barracks.

-Stitching swastikas is boring as hell.

One afternoon, Lien was in the kitchen all by herself, mopping the filthy, tiled floors. The other workers left early to do some other jobs or they needed to tend to their families.

Lien was sweating as she tried to scrub at a particularly stubborn stain in a corner. It didn't help her nerves that a German soldier was there watching her every movement the whole time.

Just before the brown stain was almost gone, a certain white-haired soldier decided to waltz in the kitchen to grab a bite. Lien watch as Gilbert dismissed the other soldier and walked over to the refrigerator to grab a piece of crusted bread. He leaned against the steel counter and took a bite while watching the Vietnamese woman work.

Lien internally huffed and went back to her work. _Arrogant, incorrigible… imbecile._

"You missed a spot." His German-accented voice resisted the urge to twitch and followed the direction of his finger. In the right corner, there certainly was a mini speck of dirt.

_I could've sworn I cleaned that area, spotlessly!_ She hurried over and dabbed the soaked paper-towel on the floor. She mentally prepared herself for a whipping from the young Obersturmführer. He didn't move from his spot and just continued to chew on his food.

Gilbert couldn't help but be amused at the Vietnamese girl before him. He sensed this little rebelliousness coming from her even when she was just cleaning a stain on the floor. A few seconds passed and he decided to strike up a conversation.

Lien just kept washing the piles of dishes placed upon her. She didn't want to have anything to do with this demonic man who killed people unnecessarily.

"So what's a cute Vietnamese girl like you, doing in Poland at such a dreadful time?" He asked. No words.

"Well?"

Lien was apprehensive about telling the Nazi this. He and his brother, Ludwig didn't even remember or know her at this time.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She sighed dejectedly.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. He already knew what she was going to say since the Oberführer had told him everything, but he wanted to hear the story from her mouth.

"Try me."

". . . "

Gilbert sighed. "Don't be disobedient, Lien."

Lien's eyes shifted to his immediately at this.

"How the hell do you know my name?" She demanded. The crimson-eyed soldier grinned at this. _Good. I got a reaction out of her._

"Language, language! Is that how you talk to the person who is controlling your precious life right now?" Gilbert asked, his eyes full of mock hurt.

Lien pursed her lips. She, herself had to be careful not to use his name around him. He doesn't actually know that she already knew him from a different time and it might not be a good idea to arouse his suspicions even more.

"Now answer this question, Lien. You are not a Jew are you?" He asked. Lien's eyes widened at this. Gilbert chuckled at her expression.

"Don't worry. I am the only one here who knows of this."

The black-haired woman wanted to ask how he knew about that, but didn't. _He's toying with me. _She decided and went back to drying the plates.

"Why am I here then?" She asked. "I'm not Jewish."

"The reason you're here is because my Führer requested this. I cannot refuse his demands and you do not need to know the reason."

Lien was angry now. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you a Nazi?! Can't you see that what you guys are doing is just plain sick and wrong?!"

The Obersturmführer's eyes narrowed at the audacity of the girl.

"You dare to question my authority and my choice of career path?" He asked.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "Blaming the Jews and making them suffer like isn't right!"

"Don't act like you know anything!" He snapped. "You are just an Asian. A member of the inferior race compared to us Germans. Don't you dare interfere into our business when you don't understand a fucking thing, little girl."

Lien glared.

"It's all about race… That's all there is to you Nazis, right?"

Gilbert didn't say anything to this. His cherished -eyes just stared into her chocolate-brown ones.

"Keep talking if you wish so, Nguyen Hoang Lien. Did you forget the two lives that were lost the other day because of you?" His velvet voice drawled dangerously.

Her stomach dropped and she felt her heart pound again. _That wasn't my fault, you fucking bastard! _

She turned back to the sink and scrubbed the dishes at a faster pace.

Lien heard footsteps coming from behind her. She looked at the ground and saw Gilbert's black boots appear.

A gloved index and middle finger lifted her chin up to face him. She tried to struggle from his hold as he examined her face.

"Such a pretty and healthy face." His voice murmured. She wasn't sure what to say and he smirked up at her.

"I am looking forward to see it fade from starvation."

With that, he turned his back and strode out the door. Lien made sure she flipped him off before the door was slammed.

"I _hate _him."

**Song for the day: _So Far Away _by Staind)**

**How was that guys? :'D My god! This chapter was difficult to write. If you guys think Vietnam is annoying, that is understandable. She is a dynamic character. Her attitude and outlook on life will change as the story progresses, trust me. And Prussia is just an ass isn't he? xDD Hungary was part of the Axis powers so I made her a female Nazi. She will be an important character in this fanfic so stay in tuned! As usual, review please! Reviews make us authors jump out of our chairs in happiness~**


End file.
